1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a percussion instrument pedal with an adjustable weight, more particularly, to a percussion instrument pedal capable of adjusting the volume of the sound emitted from the instrument by the weight movably mounted on the pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, the conventional percussion instrument pedal (50) is provided to make sound by striking percussion instruments such as a drum, cymbals, gong and the like. This conventional percussion instrument pedal (50) includes a base (60), a pedal (50), two pillars (61), a rod (62), a mallet base (63), a chain (64), a shaft (65) and a mallet (66). One end of the pedal (50) is pivotally connected to one end of the base (60). The two pillars (61) are fixedly mounted on the other end of the base (60). The rod (62) is pivotally mounted on the ends of the two pillars (61). The mallet base (63) is fixedly mounted on the rod (62). The chain (64) is attached between the free end of the pedal (50) and the mallet base (63). One end of the shaft (65) is attached to the mallet base (63), and the other end extends radially out from the mallet base (63). The mallet (66) is fixedly attached to the free end of the shaft (65). Each end of the rod (62) passes through a pillar (61) and has a locking piece (622) is fixedly mounted on each end. A spring (611) is connected between one blocking piece (622) and the end of the base (60).
The conventional percussion instruments pedal, in fact, is workable. However, neither the striking speed nor the striking power of the conventional instrument percussion pedal is adjustable. Therefore, the conventional instruments percussion pedal is not suitable in the case where the sound must be changed. Therefore, an instruments percussion pedal that is adjustable in terms of striking speed and striking sound is desired.